


Sleep

by narkmutt



Series: 100 Ragehappy Fanfictions [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, fluly fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narkmutt/pseuds/narkmutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word 1 of the 100 Ragehappy Fanfiction challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

In a quiet room, hidden behind soft whispers of the t.v and the moons shadow, Caiti Patillo sits on a plush, cushioned chair with her face nestled in a book. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince’s printed words are copying onto her skin like newspaper to papier-mâché and the last thoughts of her awake state filled her dreams with vivid and bright colours of the famous trio, fighting off whatever it was they were fighting this time around.

Jack looked on with a small but joyous smile, staring at his wife’s lovely face. He slowly walked his way over and knelt beside her. He pulled the book from her hands, which let go easily and slumped into her lap, dog-eared the page and set the book on chair at the end of her feet. 

Already being cuddled up to herself and huddled up in a thin blanket, he picked her up easily and lifted her. Her head immediately went to rest on his shoulder and her breath hit his cheeks and Jack swore that the only reason his cheeks were red was because her breath was so warm in the cold room.

With her body against his, he revelled in the feeling as happiness spread throughout his body and leaked through his pours and held onto her tighter.   
He carried her into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed and tucked her under the covers.

He took her glasses off and set them on her bedside table and took just a moment longer to kneel by her side of the bed and look at the beautiful girl before him.

She looked so peaceful and calm in her sleep; her features relaxed and gentle. He stroked her cheek, swiping his thumb under her eye and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

“Good night, Caiti.” He whispered into her skin, hoping it would somehow get to her in her dreams.

He pushed himself up, turned off the light and got into bed. Her body curled around in her sleep to fit perfectly in the empty space next to Jack and he intertwined their hands and smiled again because he couldn’t stop smiling when this perfect girl was his.

“I love you.” He mumbled into the skin of her neck before slowly drifting off.


End file.
